Tentados por el placer
by Yuri Mukami
Summary: A el solo le importaba pasarla bien, divertirse y nada mas, bajo esa mascara de hombre pulcro se escondía algo mas y solo Ume Ryusaki iba a descubrirlo. Su mundo cambiaría completamente al conocer al hermano de su novio caeria en la dulce tentación del placer y le seria difícil ponerle fin. 18 Lenguaje vulgar,cont. no apto para mentes sensibles.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Su respiración se acortaba, tenerla tan cerca hacia que sus instintos más salvajes se despertaran. Quería hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar, quería que gritara su nombre verla gemir y revolcarse del placer bajo su cuerpo.

Ella volvió a formular su pregunta ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

-Reiji ¿Quieres pastel? –

Estaba muy cerca de el, parada al lado de su silla solo unos cuantos centímetros. Lo miro con esos grandes orbes azules inocentes. ¡Sí! Eran inocentes, él sabía perfectamente que ella no era virgen pero a su lado esa chica castaña era un inocente conejito. Su polla se retorció al ver como ella lamia uno de sus dedos que contenía crema. Le sonrió cálidamente esperando una respuesta.

-Si claro.-

¡Maldición! La deseaba tanto que no había otra cosa en que pensara que en ella. Maldijo el momento en que esa chica llego a su casa. Era de una mediana estatura no más de 160. Ese largo cabello castaño ondulado que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, sus orbes azules como el zafiro le eran tan irresistible, observaba su piel tan perfecta y no podía evitar imaginarse como sería su trasero, como se sentiría tocar y saborear sus perfectos pechos. El solo verla sonreír hacia que su crecida erección presionara en los pantalones.. Ella sonrió ampliamente corto un pedazo de pastel, lo coloco en el plato y se lo extendió, Sus manos hicieron contacto, ella trago duro y retiro su mano como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, el solo se le quedo observando. Y entonces lo supo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a el. Un gran sonrisa cargada de orgullo broto en su interior.

Su mirada rojiza no se despegaba de ella quien comenzaba a inquietarse y a entorpecer sus movimientos. Claro que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, él quería ver como reaccionaba ella bajo la presión de su presencia, el verla tan inquieta sabía perfectamente lo que significaba e iba a tomar ventaja de eso.

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba a paso lento arrastrando los pies, era de mañana temprano el rubio que recién se levantaba Camino hacia ellos frotándose con una mano la cabeza mientras cerraba un ojo.

-Buenos días linda.- Planto un beso en los labios rosados de la castaña.

Con tan solo ver esa escena su mandíbula se apretó con ira.

-Reiji.- Pronuncio palpando su hombro, tomo asiento en la punta de la mesa y ella a su lado.

-¿Entonces cuando te vas?.-

Escucho la dulce vos de ella. ¿acaso su hermano se iba?

-Mañana por la mañana.-

-Shu, insisto porque no te niegas.-

-Porque no , ya me comprometí con ellos y no puedo negarme.

-Shu…-

-¡UME YA BASTA DIJE QUE NO! -

-No levantes la voz, es temprano y me haces doler los oídos.- Hablo con indiferencia

De reojos vio la cara pálida de la chica, por la vergüenza que supone que sentía y se enfureció con su hermano por hablarle de esa forma.

-¿Asi que te vas?- Pregunto comiéndose la última porción de pastel que quedaba en su plato.

-Si, mañana tengo que viajar a Francia.-

-Y se puede saber cuándo me lo ibas a decir.-

-Te lo estoy diciendo no.-

-¿Ume tu no iras?.- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia en su tono de hablar, por lo que había escuchado anteriormente sabía perfectamente que ella no iría, pero su finalidad con la pregunta era saber si ella se quedaría allí con él.

-No, ella se queda, espero que no te moleste.- respondió el rubio antes de la que la joven articulara palabra.

En su interior se encendió una llama que no podía controlar ¿alegría? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara en ese trayecto sin la presencia de su hermano? Oh si, el ya sabia lo que quería, solo necesitaba escuchar lo que mas le importaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

- Dos semanas, si las cosas se complican con los empresarios tres.-

"Ojala se te compliquen" pensó internamente.

-Bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte… Me ocupare de Ume.-

Le lanzo una mirada penetrante a la castaña que hizo que su piel se erizara.

-Voy ordenar lo que falta en mi habitación… si me disculpan.- se excusó rápidamente y salió disparando dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

El de orbes rojos miro con desafío al de azules.

-Shu acaban de llegar hace tres días ¿Por qué la trajiste si sabias que tenías que irte?-

-¿Acaso no la vistes? Si dejo que ande sola por ahí mientras me voy cualquier hijo de puta podría echarle garras.-

-¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?.- Pregunto más desafiante que antes.

-Vamos Reiji, viajar a parís con las mujeres que hay allí… no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.-

-Nada como los viejos hábitos.- Pronuncio divertido.

Por alguna extraña razón la cólera se apodero de el al escuchar a su hermano diciendo que engañaría a Ume, pero fue lo que necesitaba oir para no sentir esa culpa al momento de follarla. Porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que el, Reiji Sakamaki iba a apoderarse por completo de ella.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

-¿Ume terminaste de hacer el bolso?- Pregunto Shu a su novia entrando a la sala.

-Si… ¿Estás seguro que a tu hermano no le importa que vayamos? Después de todo le avisaste a último momento.-

Pronuncio la castaña amarrando su cabello en un rodete todo desprolijo parada en medio de la sala con unos Jean desgastados rotos en las rodillas una musculosa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y unos tenis blancos.

-Es mi casa también.- Pronuncio el rubio acercándose a ella

-Si pero, tal vez le molesta mi presencia.-

La tomo tras su espalda abrazándola por la cintura, se inclinó un poco hasta su cuello. Y hablo dando pequeños y castos besos.

-¿es por lo que te dije de su personalidad? Reiji puede ser muy obsesivo y controlador pero, es amable, si, es algo asqueroso y serio pero ya verás que tiene sentido del humor…en el fondo.

Ella sonrió por lo bajo y giro apenas su cabeza para besar sus labios. Era mucho más baja que el por lo que tenía que mantenerse en puntillas para poder mantener aquel beso. El delineo la comisura de sus labios con la lengua pidiéndole entrada lo cual ella concedió. Sus lenguas se vieron envueltas, jugando una en la boca del otro. Paso su mano por su plano vientre y la levanto hasta acunar uno de sus pechos.

-Shu…tenemos que terminar de ordenar…. Nos vamos en unas horas.-

-Que aburrida. Está bien. Pero cuando nos instalemos en la casa… no te salvaras.-

-Sabes que tengo razón por eso me soltaste.- Hablo con diversión viendo al rubio reírse haciéndose el desentendido. –ya quiero conocer a tu hermano, en verdad no te puedo creer lo que me cuentas de el… bueno son tan distintos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya sabes, dices que él es muy "ordenado, pulcro, refinado" y bueno tu….- Echo un vistazo a su alrededor viendo todo el desastre que se encontraba en el departamento.- Eres Shu.-

-Que seamos hermanos no quiere decir que seamos la misma persona.-

Ume quedo analizando lo último que Shu dijo antes de salir de la sala. Había escuchado mucho acerca del hermano menor de él, lo había visto un par de veces en una que otra foto pero jamás en persona. Lo único que sabía de él era que tenía una increíble manía por el control, no le gustaba el desorden y mucho menos los malos modales. Bueno eso no le preocupaba, a ella tampoco le gustaba el desorden, en cuanto a los modales ella siempre era muy educada, menos cuando algo la hacía enojar, pero solo tenía que ser muy fuerte para que insultara gravemente a alguien. Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa por ir a esa casa. No entendía el porqué, la única persona que se encontraba viviendo allí era su hermano ya que sus padres vivían en España.

Tal vez sea porque ella no tenía una familia. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando era solo una niña. Vivió con su única tía, hermana de la madre, una arpía sacada de los cuentos de terror, estuvo en ese infierno hasta que cumplió los 18 y entro en la universidad. Ella siempre fue la mejor de su clase y por eso gano una beca en la mejor universidad del país.

Lo único bueno que había hecho su tía por ella había sido mandarla a la escuela y eso solo para sacársela de encima por un rato. Estaba a punto de terminar su carrera solo le faltaba un año para recibirse de abogada. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Shu Sakamaki. Llevaba seis meses de noviazgo con él. Era muy bueno con ella, aunque podía ponerse de los pelos cuando algo le salía mal o si lo molestaba mucho con preguntas y demás. Shu era como un enigma para ella, había días que se sentía como la mujer más afortunada del mundo y otros en los que pensaba que diablos hacia a su lado.

Él trabajaba para una empresa de inversionistas, viajaba cada tanto a distintos países para cerrar tratos y demás. Muy flojo, no le gustaba andar mucho y casi siempre lo encontraba durmiendo. No entendía como era tan responsable con su trabajo. Era cuatro años mayor que ella. Pero había días que se comportaba como un adolecente en plena edad del pavo.

Ambos estaban de vacaciones y Shu le propuso ir a su casa de origen para quedarse alli durante estas. Realmente eso la había tomado por sorpresa, él siempre hablaba de su hermano y de sus padres pero jamás le había pedido o dicho que tenía intenciones de que los conozca. Su relación era tremendamente rara y anormal. Durante todo el tiempo juntos Shu le habría dicho unas diez veces en total que la quería, no era muy demostrativo en tema de sentimientos. Él era más del tipo _"te demuestro lo que siento por ti en la cama"._ Ella lo quería mucho pero en el fondo realmente no sabía porque estaba con él. Y eso la hacía sentir despreciable. No podía aclarar sus sentimientos y jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle a él que era lo que quería. No quería presionarlo, ya había estado sola durante mucho tiempo hasta que lo conoció, y le estaba agradecida por eso.

Termino de arreglar el desordenado living de su desprolijo novio y se masajeo el hombro derecho, estaba exhausta, quería tomar una ducha y dormir. Shu le había avisado que viajarían el día anterior y había tenido que hacer todo a las apuradas. Prácticamente no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Se encamino hacia el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha. Toco el agua, estaba fría, prácticamente congelada pero era ideal para relajar los músculos y despertarse un poco.

Se deshizo de la ropa y entro en la regadera. Dejo que el agua le cayera de lleno en la cara, todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en los nervios de conocer a su _¿"Cuñado"?_ tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y que pensara que no era la mujer ideal para Shu. Después de todo ellos venían de una familia muy adinerada y bueno ella era, alguien común. Eso era otra de las cosas por las cuales no entendía porque Shu había decidido estar con ella.

Se giró lentamente bajo el agua y se llevó un susto del demonio al ver que aquel rubio estaba parado de brazos y piernas cruzadas en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada hacia un costado.

-Maldición… ¿qué haces ahí en silencio quieres matarme de un susto? - se llevó una mano hacia el pecho como si tratase de tranquilizar a su exaltado corazón.

-Te miro…¿acaso no puedo?- Se fue acercando a ella depredadoramente.

-Shu… ya te dije que no…-

Apago su sonido de voz cuando el la tomo en un abrazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Ya no me interesa… no es necesario llegar puntual.-

La beso con fervor, el hecho de verla así, completamente desnuda hacia que su piel se erizara, quería poseerla bajo el agua. Ella era algo hermoso, la piel tan suave, el cabello totalmente empapado, lo excitaba demasiado.

Bajo una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y separo sus labios vaginales tocando con desesperación su clítoris. Arqueo su espalda apegándose más a él al sentir sus dedos jugar en su intimidad.

-Shu… te estas mojando.- Pronuncio ya que el se había metido bajo el agua con ella sin sacarse la ropa.

-No tanto como tu linda.-

Saco su dedo de su interior y lo chupo por completo. Se desprendió de su ropa rápidamente dejando a relucir su pene totalmente rígido frente a ella.

-Lámelo.- ordeno en un gruñido.

Ella se puso de rodillas ante él y llevo su boca hasta su polla. Beso su punta y paso la lengua formando círculos, abrió la boca y lo metio hasta la mitad para luego retraerse y volver a chupar. El enrosco su mano en los cabellos de ella e hizo presión hundiéndose más.

-Mételo todo Ume… quiero que lo chupes duramente hasta que me corra en tu linda y caliente boca.-

Hundió su miembro hasta el fondo, volvió a sacarlo y a meterlo. Regreso hacia la punta donde chupo con más fuerza y lo enterró nuevamente hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

-ah…si linda… un poco más.- Tiro con más fuerza de su cabello y la impulsaba para meterse más adentro. Un chorro caliente hizo contacto con las paredes de su boca, ella lo trago y siguió succionando hasta que su boca se llenó por completo de su líquido caliente.

-No sabes cómo me gusta que hagas esto. La beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para tomar el shampoo.- termina de bañarte, nos vamos en un rato.-

Ella quedo como impactada, creía que la cosa iba a seguir, pero el simplemente corto por lo sano todo, solo quería que se lo mamara y nada más. Un poco enfadada tomo el shampoo que este le brindaba, se dio media vuelta y término con lo que realmente era su propósito, Bañarse.

El viaje la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, el porqué, no lo sabía, todo se definía como esas frases que utilizan las mujeres cuando sospechan o dudan de algo "Intuición femenina". ¿Pero qué intuía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? tal vez todas esas cosas que Shu le había dicho estaban dando vuelta por su cabeza, había días que pensaba que el exageraba pero y si realmente ese hombre era tan asi, y que tal si ella hacia algo mal y el se enfurecía y… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Porque diablos ya le estaba temiendo a alguien que no conocía? En todo caso, ella era novia de Shu, y si a él le caía mal su personalidad, pues que le den, a ella no le debía importar eso.

Respiro hondo y trato de relajarse un poco. Sin embargo no podía, Dios quería saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo. Sentía presión en el pecho. Y la misma pregunta daba vueltas por su cabeza ¿Por qué carajo estaba tan nerviosa?

El motor del auto se detuvo y sintió la mano de su novio tomar la suya.

-Llegamos,.- dijo desabrochándose el cinturón y sacando las llaves.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta del auto, se clavó de golpe al bajar de este y ver esa gigantesca mansión delante suyo… mierda era una jodida mansión. Sabía que Shu era adinerado pero jamás que tuviera una mansión. Él siempre hablaba de su hogar, su casa jamás dijo MANSION… Y ahora lo comprendía, era por esa razón por la cual estaba tan nerviosa. Ella lo mucho que había tenido era un pequeño departamento en el centro de nueva york y diablos que le había costado tanto conseguir eso. Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a una gigantesca mansión en las afueras de los ángeles. Y sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad, el hermano de Shu jamás la miraría como la candidata perfecta para su hermano.

-No me dijiste que vivías en,… aquí.- Hablo perturbada hacia el rubio.

-¿Que tiene?-´

-¿Qué tiene?, es una jodida mansión Shu, sabía que tenías dinero pero...¿Una mansión?

El rubio rio por lo bajo.

-Linda, era la casa de mis padres, cuando se fueron a Madrid la casa quedo para nosotros, yo me mude a Nueva York y bueno quedo para Reiji.

-Deja de decirle casa.- Hablo con nervios y desesperación.

-Hey, nada cambia, es solo una ca…- ella lo miro arqueando una ceja.- una mansión. Nada más. Deja de perseguirte con eso, ven mandare a los empleados a buscar las maletas.-

¿Empleados? Mierda eso la hacía ponerse más incómoda, estaba saliendo con una estrella de Hollywood y ella no lo sabía? Aunque en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que casi no sabía nada de Shu. A diferencia de él, ella era más abierta en cambio por otro lado él hablaba poco y nada de su vida, solo se limitaba a contar sobre su familia y nada más. Y Cuando le tocaba tema sobre sus antiguas relaciones el solo contestaba que tenía sueño y que estaba cansado y se dormía. Y eso era todo, era el momento en el cual ella se daba cuenta de que no debía seguir preguntando.

Se acercaron más a la puerta de entrada y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. De pronto la gran puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto, flaco, de cabellos negros perfectamente peinados, con un elegante porte se paró delante de ellos, llevaba un traje de apariencia costosa, lentes que cubrían sus orbes rojos que al verlos le parecieron hermosos.

-Era hora.- Pronuncio con una voz que destellaba seguridad absoluta.

-Acaso me extrañaste tanto hermano.-

¡Mierda ese era el hermano de Shu! Ume lo analizo mientras se abrazaba con Shu, no podía creer que ese hombre frente a ella era el hermano de su novio, había mucha diferencia entre uno y el otro. Shu estaba vestido con unos jeans y una campera de algodón y unas zapatillas costosas pero deportivas, y el pelinegro parecía todo un empresario.

-Ella es Ume, la chica de que te hable.-

Sus orbes azules se clavaron en los rojos de él. Por un instante todo fue silencio, ella le sonrió cálidamente sin demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, sin embargo él se quedó petrificado viéndola muy seriamente, sus miedos se hicieron realidad, ese hombre se había dado cuenta de que ella no pertenecía a esa clase social.

Movió apenas sus pupilas analizándola de arriba abajo. Clavo su mirada en aquella boca carnosa que dibujaba una tímida sonrisa, y mil cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, esa chica era hermosa. Estaba notando lo incomoda que se sentía ante su reacción así que no tardo en volver en sí.

-Un placer Ume, soy Reiji. – Hablo con seriedad y educación como era su costumbre.

Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y ella le correspondió. Al sentir su contacto sintió un revuelco en su entrepierna, rápidamente soltó su mano y se volvió a su hermano.

Ella quedo impactada ante esa reacción, se sintió despreciada, como si a él le hubiese dado asco tocar su mano. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, de llevar su mente lejos de ahí ya que si se ponía a analizar más lo que había pasado, las lágrimas no tardarían en caer.

-Pasen, Le diré a Ester que vaya por sus cosas.-

Hizo una señal con la mano para que entrasen en la casa quedándose a un lado de la puerta. Shu tomo la mano de Ume quien paso por al lado del pelinegro prácticamente rozándolo. Pudo sentir el olor a su perfume, era exquisito, muy varonil, muy de hombre.

Una vez entraron él se apresuró a seguirlos por detrás tomando imagen perfecta del trasero de su cuñada, el vestido que llevaba hacia un pequeño vaivén y se entremetía entre su entrepierna, la continuo mirando hasta que la pareja llego hasta el sofá más cercano y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el rubio paso un brazo por detrás de su cuello y la atrajo más hacia él. Camino hacia ellos y se sentó quedando enfrente. Se cruzó de piernas y acomodo sus lentes.

-¿Y…Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-

-Hasta que nos eches.- Contesto su hermano con una media sonrisa.

-Sera difícil que eso pase.- hablo clavando nuevamente sus orbes en la joven castaña. Y muy sutilmente bajo su mirada inspeccionando sus piernas, eran condenadamente sensuales. Se volvió a su hermano y vio que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿linda quieres ver tu habitación? No has dormido nada y tal vez quieras descansar-

-Hm, recién llegamos y no quiero que crea que soy grosera o…-

-Para nada creeré eso.- contesto el pelinegro sin sacarle los ojos de encima.- ven te mostrare donde te quedaras.

-¿no me quedare contigo?.- pregunto mirando hacia su novio que no dejaba de observar divertido a su hermano.

-No linda, es mejor que puedas tener tu propia habitación y que te sientas cómoda, de todas formas no dormirás sola, a la noche te quedaras conmigo.-

La cara de Ume se tornó roja.

-Ven te mostrare donde es tu habitación, si el posesivo de tu novio me deja.- Hablo con sarcasmo.

-Te dejo.- le respondió el.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras y ella lo siguió caminando rectamente sin pronunciar sonido alguno. La tensión era desesperante, el ni siquiera le hablaba o la miraba.

-Aquí es.- dijo abriendo una gran puerta de madera.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que sus maletas ya estaban alli ¿en que momento? Pensó.

-La habitación de Shu es aquella, aunque dudo que no te la haga conocer.- Las mejillas de la chica ardieron ante sus palabras.- Y aquella es mi habitación… eres bienvenida si necesitas algo.- eso ultimo no sonó como un cumplido pero movió su cabeza para no pensar estupideces, era obvio que el la odiaba.

Se quedó mirándola por un buen rato, con esa mirada penetrante y seria que hacía que a ella le tiemblen las piernas.

-G..gracias.- Hablo con un tono ahogado.

-ponte cómoda, te hare saber cuándo este la cena.-

Cerró la puerta y ella soltó un gran suspiro, ¿Por qué Shu no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué mando a su hermano? Está bien, él era quien vivía allí, pero vamos ¿No podía levantar el culo del sofá y acompañarlos? Era sumamente flojo y desconsiderado. Se dejó caer en la cama y se relajó al sentir la suave esponja bajo su agotado cuerpo.

Ese joven la odiaba, y solo se mostró tan formal por su hermano. En eso le daba la razón a Shu, su hermano era muy educado, pero para nada sutil a la hora de fingir cuando alguien le caía mal.

Bajo las escaleras y se volvió a sentar frente a su hermano que lo miraba totalmente divertido.

-Con ella no.- fue lo primero que salió de su boca, los orbes rojos se clavaron en los azules.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto fingiendo no entender.

El rubio sonrió con diversión.

-A ella no te la follas Reiji.-

-¿Quién dijo que me la quería follar?-

-Tus ojos cuando no dejabas de verle el culo, y las tetas.-

El pelinegro sonrió con sostificacion.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente esta chica?- pregunto desafiándolo.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que la toques, no quiero que nadie la toque.-

-¿Acaso estás enamorado?-

-No hables pendejadas Reiji, yo no me enamoro, pero ella tiene que ser solo mía. Tómalo como quieras, pero no te la comparto.-

-De acuerdo, pensé que la traías para divertirnos un poco.-

-No, lo siento.-

-Bien, entonces, nada de pensamientos obscenos hacia ella.-

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido.-

Quedo mirando a su hermano mayor, cada uno de ellos tenía gustos distintos, pero varias veces, que varias, muchas veces habían compartido a las mujeres con las que se acostaban. Era una forma de diversión que ellos tenían a la hora de follar. Nunca les intereso el negar a una mujer, para ellos joderlas en una noche no era más que un entretenimiento.

Cuando vio a Ume solo podía imaginar las miles de cosas que le haría, pero ahora eso se había ido a la mierda ya que su hermano no la había traído para eso. Aunque se tendría que haber dado cuenta al verla que ella no era esa clase de mujer. Ella se veía tímida y dulce como un bebe. Con recelo borro todos esos pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza. Su hermano ya había hablado y él no podía poseerla.

Pese a los gustos que compartían, el respetaría su decisión. Después de todo él tenía con quien divertirse si lo quería.

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa terminando de cenar.

-Ume, Shu me conto que estabas estudiando abogacía.-

Hablo tomándola por sorpresa. Ella lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que él le hablara.

-Ehm, si me falta un año.-

-Que bien. Sería bueno tener una abogada en la familia.-

Ella se sonrojo ante eso. ¿Estaba hablando de un futuro? ¿Ella seguiría con Shu un año más? Con el jamás hablaba de esas cosas, nunca. Ella tampoco se había puesto a pensar en un futuro con él. Y ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba extraño. Todas las mujeres sueñan con un futuro con sus novios, ¿Por qué ella no?

-Sabes que sería bueno.-espeto el rubio.- que terminaras de comer tu comida.-

Ella cerro los ojos con dolor, al parecer a el tampoco le importaba mucho la idea de estar en un futuro con ella. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica y una punzada de culpa se instaló en su vientre.

-Lo siento Ume si te incomodo mi comentario-

¿Qué carajo? ¿Él se estaba disculpando con ella? Eso más que punzada fue un puñetazo en su vientre. El jamás pedía disculpas a nadie. Pero el verla así le hizo sentir remordimiento, su hermano era un estúpido, tendría que haber analizado más, hubiera dado una mejor respuesta después de todo era una mujer y a las mujeres les gusta pensar un futuro con sus parejas y esas mierdas.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Hablo con una dulce voz, que hizo que la sangre se le congelara, carraspeo su garganta y volvió a su mirada a lo que quedaba de su cena.

Los minutos finales de la cena trascurrieron en un silencio totalmente incomodo hasta que decidieron levantarse.

Shu tomo de la mano a Ume y la dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Reiji se fue a la suya y se dejó caer en la cama. Se quitó los lentes y los dejo a un lado sobre una mesa de luz. Llevo un brazo hacia atrás, usándolo como almohada, y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

¿Para qué diablos trajo Shu a esa chica a la casa? El jamás traía mujeres a la casa, al menos que no sea para compartirlas. Pero había sido muy claro cuando dijo que con ella no. Pensó que realmente se había enamorado de ella, pero después de la estúpida respuesta que dio en la cena supo que no. ¿Entonces para que la había traído? ¿Qué se traía entre mano? Si algo sabia de su hermano es que no daba paso sin calcular una jugada.

Resoplo fuertemente, a el que carajo le importaba. Eran asuntos de ellos dos. Pero nuevamente se le vino la imagen de ella, cuando vio sus piernas y sus pechos. Se llevó una mano a la cara frotándose con fuerza.

-Mierda, Ella es jodidamente sexy.- Hablo entre dientes. – Bien basta, ella es intocable.- se mordio el labio inferior.- ella es intocable.-

¿Ella es intocable? Enserio había dicho esas palabras? ¿Desde cuándo a él se le imponía un límite?

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se volteo quedando de perfil en la cama, cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido.

Se removió en la cama sintiendo el abrazo posesivo de Shu, sentía su garganta reseca y la urgente necesidad de beber algo. Movió el brazo de este con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, y se levantó de la cama con sigilo. Miro el reloj que estaba apoyado en la mesa de luz 3.10 am. Soltó un bufido y se encamino hacia la puerta. Llevaba un camisón bastante corto de color crema con unas pequeñas tiras que cruzaban sus hombros, se miró detenidamente dudando de si bajar o no vestida así. Pero luego recordó la hora así que sin más preámbulos se aventuró a la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo fresco.

Al llegar alli abrió a heladera y tomo una botella de agua. Busco por los alrededores un vaso pero no veía ninguno.

A la mierda si no encontraba un vaso en esa estantería de arriba tomaría agua del pico de la botella.

Se puso de puntillas de pie y tiro de la puerta de la alacena que se encontraba por encima de su cabeza. Diviso los vasos de cristal y se encontraban jodidamente alto. Maldijo ser tan pequeña. Busco un banco que estaba alrededor de la mesa y lo arrastro procurando no hacer ruido, se subio en este y tomo el vaso.

Al darse vuelta para bajar diviso a Reiji parado muy cerca de ella mirándola sin parpadear, se llevó un susto de aquellos tambaleándose hacia un lado, perdiendo total equilibro resbalo de la silla, en ese momento él se apresuró hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Abrió los ojos uno por uno y se encontró con la mirada fría del pelinegro. No llevaba sus lentes y sus ojos rojos se veían a la perfección. Ella quedo hechizada por esa mirada y el al parecer por los suyos. Se quedaron así durante varios segundos hasta que el apretó inconscientemente el agarre que mantenía en su cintura, Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y la soltó inmediatamente.

-Eres una descuidada.- La reprendió dejándola anonadada.

-L..lo siento es que tenía sed y me asustaste.-

-¿acaso me culpas por tu descuido?-

¿Qué demonios? El estaba ahí parado como un maldito espectro y ahora la culpa a ella.

-No, no hacia eso, te pido disculpas nuevamente.- soltó con aires fríos, si de algo no tenía ganas era de discutir con ese idiota.

Se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse hasta que la voz de el la hizo detener.

-No olvides tu agua.- hablo con desprecio

Ella cerro los ojos con frustración y paso rápidamente por enfrente de el, tomo el agua la sirvió en ese jodido vaso y se encamino hacia la salida.

-No guardaste el agua en la heladera.- La reprendió nuevamente.

Abrió sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula con furia ¿ENSERIO? Ese tipo debería estar bromeando. Luego lo recordó "Obsesivo por el orden" Con una sonrisa falsa volvió por la botella y la metio en la nevera.

-¿Feliz?.- Se dio un sopapo a ella misma por lo que había dicho. No no no esto se estaba saliendo de control no había estado ni un dia y ya comenzaba la discordia con el hermano de su novio. El la miro casi quemándola con los ojos.

-Muy feliz, gracias.- respondió el.

Ella tomo camino hacia la salida pero el la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Diablos estaban muy cerca su boca estaba prácticamente pegada a la de ella.

-No sé si Shu te lo dijo, pero no me gusta me hablen de mala forma.-

-Lo se… y lo siento.-

-Asi me gusta.-

Ella lo miro con ira, no quería traerles problemas a Shu, por eso solo estaba tornando todo esto a lo más apaciguado que podía.

-Y no me mires así nunca más…- La soltó dándole un pequeño empujón. Ella salió disparando de allí y él se sintió terrible.

Él no estaba enojado, sabía perfectamente que había sido el culpable de que ella cayera de la silla, se había quedado como idiota mirando sus piernas perfectas y rogando porque ese vestido se levantara más para ver lo que más quería. Lo del agua había sido solo una excusa para poder sentir su aroma. Pero luego esa mirada cargada de ira que le brindo, quería sentarla en la mesada abrirles las piernas y follarla duramente.

¿Qué carajo tenía esa chica? ¿Acaso era porque su hermano le dijo que no? No no era eso… el sabía perfectamente que no era eso. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? *******

Prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta. Su corazón no paraba de latir, no por miedo, ella no tenía miedo, pero la forma en que el la había mirado, en la forma que había hablado. ¿Qué hacía parado detrás de ella en silencio? ¿Qué quería? Recordó cuando el la atrapo en brazos y vio sus ojos. Una punzada se instaló en su parte baja. ¿Qué mierda? El la odiaba…

¿PERO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO? ELLA ERA LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO.

Paso su mano por la cara tratando de despejar todos esos estúpidos pensamientos. Entonces revivió el momento que estuvieron tan cerca, y hablo a milésimos de su boca.

Su respiración se agito y trato de calmarse. Miro hacia la cama y vio a Shu durmiendo plácidamente. Y una pregunta se hizo en su mente.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

**Les Gusto? que les pareció el cap? quiero agradecer a Michelle Paez; Lostgirl54; MikiHyuga94; Tami Torres; Raquel Egüez; Ade Leiva por sus reviews, me inspiran a querer escribir mas! hasta el prox cap! **


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Estaba sentado sobre una cómoda silla de madera terminando de revisar unos papeles en el despacho que tenía en su mansión, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verla entrar seductoramente y cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Pregunto el pelinegro tragando duro al ver a la castaña caminar hacia el con un babydoll negro transparente que marcaban sus pechos a la perfección, no llevaba sostén y le daba una hermosa vista, bajo su mirada y vio su tanga negra y unos tacones del mismo color súper altos que gritaban que la hiciera suya sin basilar. Ella lo miro y sonrió lascivamente.

-Acaso no es obvio...- rodeo el escritorio seductoramente hasta quedar delante suyo.- quiero que me folles Reiji.-

-Ume… joder eres la novia de mi hermano.-

-¿y eso que? Acaso no quieres hacerlo? ¿vas a negar que te excito… que te gusto?-

Esta se apoyó en sus hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Sé que me deseas Reiji.- susurro en su oído.-

-Mierda… ya basta Ume… es enserio…-

La castaña bajo sus manos tocando todo el cuerpo del pelinegro hasta llegar a su entrepierna, paso su lengua por los labios de este y toco sin ningún descaro su endurecida polla.

-Lo ves… si me deseas… quiero que me hagas gritar..- volvió a susurrar en su oído para después lamerlo lentamente.

Reiji tomo un gran suspiro y tiro del cabello de la joven con fuerza poniendo su rostro frente al suyo obligándola a que lo mirara.

-¿Quieres que te folle Ume…que te haga gritar?-

-es exactamente lo que quiero.-

Ataco la boca de la chica con desesperación, metiendo su lengua por completo en su cavidad bucal, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero que por el pequeño pedazo de tela que llevaba puesto quedaba totalmente al aire libre. Apretó con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en su carne. Ella fue bajando su cierre del pantalón y metio la mano apretando con rudeza su polla que se encontraba totalmente endurecida.

-quiero que me folles ahora Reiji, fuerte y duro.-

-Lo hare bebe, fuerte y duro.-

La levanto bruscamente y la recostó sobre su escritorio metio sus dedos por las pequeñas tiras de su tanga y la fue deslizando hasta quitarlas por completo. Escurrió sus manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada. Se relamió los labios mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes ideas de las ganas que tenia de hacerte esto.- hablo hundiendo un dedo en su interior.

Ume arqueo su espalda aferrándose con fuerza al borde del escritorio. El seguía moviendo su dedo en su interior mientras que frotaba con su pulgar su clítoris, haciéndola estremecer. Metio un segundo dedo y comenzó a embestirla con rápidos movimientos. Se deleitaba viéndola retorcerse con el placer que le estaba dando con solo sus dedos. Su polla se ponía más gruesa y dura con tan solo escucharla gemir. Quería darle lo que ella quería…lo que él quería….

Un ruido a lo lejos lo comenzaba a desconcentrar sin saber el porqué, quería mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía pero el sonido se incrementaba cada vez más y más. Continuaba embistiéndola pero sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al escuchar el ruido prácticamente al lado de sus oídos.

Al abrirlos nuevamente vio la imagen de Ume que aun gemía desapareciendo de apoco, frunció el ceño confundido quedándose petrificado. Movió su cabeza tratando de ver de dónde provenía el sonido y de pronto todo se volvió blanco, como si la habitación se iluminara por completo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sentó en su cama, tomo un largo y profundo suspiro y paso su mano por su cara frotándose la boca y barbilla con furia… todo había sido un jodido sueño.

Tomo con ira el reloj que no paraba de sonar y lo estrello contra una pared sin pensarlo dos veces. Al instante quedó sorprendido por su reacción, había perdido todos los estribos por un estúpido sueño.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.- Pronuncio al ver su erguida erección entre las sabanas.- Esta chica me va a volver loco… necesito una ducha bien fría.- Se levantó rápidamente y se encamino hacia el baño tomando un toallón blanco por el camino.

* * *

><p>Ume se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno en la gigantesca cocina, estaba descalza y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados desgastados de color gris claro, y una musculosa blanca marcando su perfecta cintura, esta misma estaba con un pequeño nudo en la punta dejando a la vista un poco de piel. Mientras tarareaba una canción daba vuelta en la sartén el ultimo hot cakes . Lo coloco en el plato encima de otros dos y lo decoro con un poco de crema. Observo los tres platillos para chequear que estuvieran bien presentables y satisfecha con su trabajo se dispuso a llevarlos a la mesa. Coloco uno de los platos en el lugar donde se sentaría Shu y el otro lo llevo hasta donde se había sentado Reiji la noche anterior, no sabía si todos tenían lugares específicos pero se iba a basar en lo que había visto anteriormente. Escucho unos pasos por las escaleras y miro rápidamente sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que no era su novio quien bajaba sino su hermano.<p>

Estaba nerviosa por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía débil ante su presencia, por alguna extraña razón con tan solo verlo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. No pudo evitar recordar cuando estuvo en sus brazos sintiendo su respiración tan cerca. Sacudió levemente su cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír dulcemente.

-Buenos días Reiji.-

Este se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza y su boca se reseco. Al verla, las imágenes de su sueño le pasaron como película rápida y otra vez sintió esa incomodidad en su entrepierna, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo frunció el ceño y camino hacia la mesa con mucha elegancia.

-Buenos días. ¿Y Shu?-

-Durmiendo creo, lo llame antes de salir de la habitación pero al parecer no me escucho.-

Este bajó la mirada encontrándose con el plato de hot cakes con un copo de crema y la mitad de una fresa y volvió a mirar a la castaña.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-

-Hm, si espero que te agraden los hot cakes.-

Quedo mirándola fijamente, ella sonreía de una manera dulce y sus orbes azules desprendían un brillo hermoso, quedo hechizado por esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Se removió en el lugar y miro el platillo. A él no le gustaban para nada los hot cakes, si había algo en el mundo que odiaba era precisamente eso. No encontraba la gracia de comer un pedazo de masa con esas tonteras que le colocaban encima.

-Si me gustan, gracias por prepararlos.-

_¿Qué carajo?_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño, lo que tenía que decir era "NO, no me gusta esta porquería, deberías preguntar antes de preparar algo si no conoces a la persona". Esa sería la respuesta que el daría no esa estupidez que soltó.

-Estupendo, no sabia si te gustaría o no, pero me alegro que asi sea. ¿Te gustaría te o café? ¿O jugo tal vez?-

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja, ¿siempre era tan atenta o solo lo hacía para caerle en gracia?. Aunque si fuera así no estaría del todo molesto.

-Jugo por el momento.-

Ume tomó tres vasos y una jarra con jugo de naranjas recién exprimido, lleno el vaso del pelinegro y lo deposito a su lado luego el que sería de Shu y por último el de ella.

-Ire a buscar a Shu no creo que se…

-Déjalo que se levante solo, ya es grande, y según tu ya lo llamaste, siéntate y desayuna conmigo.- clavo sus orbes rojos en los de ella y sonrió con picardía.- ¿O es que te molesta quedarte sola conmigo?-

La castaña sintió un hervor en sus mejillas, no pretendía que él se diera cuenta de eso, aunque en realidad no sabía porque le incomodaba estar sola con él, aunque su primera noche había sido desastrosa esta mañana él se mostraba un poco más… ¿Simpático? Pero el solo hecho de ver sus ojos y recordar su tacto la estremecía. Se sentía sucia por estar pensando en esas cosas, despreciable…

-No es eso Reiji es que, bueno él es mi nov…-

-Se quién es, y siendo que tú eres su invitada tendría que estar aquí contigo. No durmiendo como una morsa.-

Sus palabras fueron frías y con un tono de voz que Ume no pudo descifrar. No sabía quién era Reiji Sakamaki ni como era su forma de expresarse. Pero Reiji sabía perfectamente que lo había dicho con maldad y al ver el rostro cabizbajo de la castaña se sintió culpable, esa jodida sensación que ya lo estaba haciendo encabronar.

-Ve a buscarlo si quieres.- Pronuncio tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-No, está bien. Debe estar cansado por el viaje, lo dejare dormir un poco más.-

Pronuncio tomando asiento en su lugar, fingiendo una sonrisa. Tomo su cubierto y se dispuso a comer, luego de varios segundos levanto su mirada hacia el pelinegro y noto que no había tocado ni una porción de su desayuno.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?¿Quieres más crema?-

Reiji inhalo profundo y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No así está bien, estaba concentrado con el periódico.-

-¿Qué periódico?.- Pregunto confundida siendo que alli en la mesa solo estaban los platos y vasos.

-El que seguramente esta tirado afuera.- movió sus pupilas con nerviosismo ante la estúpida excusa que había pronunciado. La presencia de esta chica lo estaba volviendo un completo idiota.

-Ok.- balbuceo confundida.

Reiji respiro hondo y por primera vez en su vida haría algo que lo marcaria por siempre… se tragaría su orgullo y comería esa porquería que tanto detestaba por el solo hecho que ella había sido quien lo preparo, sabía perfectamente que era algo estúpido, su actitud le daba repugnancia y hasta sentía lastima por el mismo. No entendía que diablos le estaba pasando con esa mujer frente a él, no había pasado ni un día y él ya estaba comportándose como un pobre arrastrado.

Clavo el tenedor en el borde de la masa, corto un pedazo y lentamente lo fue llevando a su boca con un semblante totalmente serio como de costumbre, mientras que por dentro hacia las mil y una caras de disgusto, estaba cayendo bajo, esto era una idiotez. Finalmente lo metio en su boca y lo mastico lentamente hasta tragarlo. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa y volvió a cortar otro pedazo y esta vez lo paso por la crema antes de metérselo a la boca. "Esta porquería no sabe tan mal" pensó mientras que volvía a repetir los pasos anteriores.

Ume se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, parecía un chiquillo que probaba algo nuevo y sabroso por primera vez., y eso le causo ternura.

-¿Esta bueno?- pregunto viéndolo con una sonrisa sincera, nada comparado con las anteriores.

El pelinegro carraspeo su garganta y se puso firme en el asiento.

-Si esta rico, cocinas bien.-

Ume sonrió ampliamente y se removió en su asiento.

-Me gusta cocinar.-

-Ya veo… está muy sabroso. Creo que tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, no nos conocemos casi nada, así que cuéntame algo de ti, tal vez así comencemos a llevarnos mejor.-

-Me encantaría.- respondió con una tonta sonrisa,.- ohm, no sé qué decir, hm, bueno nací en Boston, viví con mi tía hasta los 18, cuando me mude a nueva york por la universidad, allí conocí a Shu y nada, no hay mucho que contar para ser honesta.

-¿Y tus padres?.-

-Ellos… ellos fallecieron cuando tenía 8 años, en un accidente automovilístico.-

-Lo siento, Shu no me había dicho nada.-

-No hay problema Reiji, está bien.-

-¿Y cómo van tus estudios?-

-Genial, siento ansiedad porque este año pase rápido, no es por aludir pero soy una de las mejores en mi clase.-

-No lo dudo….¿Y con tu tía, sigues en contacto?¿qué dijo cuando supo que vendrías para aquí y no la irías a visitar?-

-Hm, no..ahm, con ella no.. no me hablo desde que entre en la universidad, creo que no sabe si sigo viva o no.- Pronuncio en medio de una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿No había buena relación?-

-No, ella no me quería… y le vino bien cuando me fui y creo que a mi también-

-¿Y vives en los dormitorios de la universidad?-

-Al principio si, estuve casi dos años, Hasta que conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo y me fui a alquilar un departamento en el centro.-

-¿Trabajas?¿En dónde?-

-En un bar, muy cerca de donde vivo, entro a la tarde y salgo a las dos de la mañana.-

-Me imagino que Shu te va a buscar,.- Ume soltó una carcajada pero enseguida recobro la compostura.

-No, él no va a buscarme, como te dije queda cerca de donde vivo a unas cinco cuadras. No hay necesidad de que lo haga.

Su mandíbula se apretó al escuchar esto. De solo imaginarla sola, caminando por esas oscuras calles a esa hora, sus músculos se tensaban.

-Se defenderme solita.- soltó esta al ver la cara del pelinegro.

-Es cuestión de principios, si estas con una mujer, la cuidas.- respondió este seriamente.

Ume abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, Reiji parecía muy serio, las palabras que había soltado habían sonado muy enserio y una punzada de envidia surgió ante la mujer que estuviera a su lado.

-Bueno ya te conté algo de mí, cuéntame de ti.-

-NO hay mucho que contar, solo trabajo.-

-¿No tienes novia?- Su corazón se presionó esperando la respuesta**. **_¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?!_

-No, no soy de ese tipo de sujeto que se ata a una mujer, y para ser honesto me sorprendió que Shu te presentara como su novia.-

Ume abrió los ojos sorprendida sin querer había llegado a lo que Shu siempre le negaba, su pasado con las chicas.

-¿Nunca había traído a una novia?- cuestiono haciéndose la indiferente.

El pelinegro la miro con una media sonrisa.

-No, eres la primera que pisa esta casa con el título puesto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto confundida por el tono sarcástico que había usado para formular aquella frase.

En ese instante el rubio entro a la cocina, rascándose la cabeza.

-Reiji.-

-Shu.- respondió este con sequedad.

-Buenos días linda.- Pronuncio dándole un rápido beso en la boca a la castaña y tomando asiento a sus lado.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven… ¿Reiji comiendo hot cakes?- Hablo divertido.

El pelinegro se tensó en el asiento.

-¿Por qué? Que tiene de malo, yo lo hice.- pronuncio la castaña mirándolos a ambos.

-Debo retirarme, tengo trabajo que terminar, Ume fue un placer hablar contigo, Shu la próxima levántate más temprano.-

Este salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a su despacho dejando a un divertido Shu mirándolo mientras se marchaba.

-¿Shu que pasa?-

-El odia los hot-cakes.

-Pero si el… los comió.-

-Considérate dichosa de que no te los haya lanzado por la cabeza. –emitió llevándose una gran porción a la boca.

Ume quedo sorprendida, ese hombre se había comido algo que odiaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez no era quien ella creía que era, y solo había sido un mal comienzo para ambos. O tal vez era tan respetuoso que no quería hacerla sentí mal. O tal vez tenía que dejar de hacer tantas suposiciones de él y dedicar sus pensamientos solo a Shu. Pero la verdad era que no podía, su mente solo daba vueltas pensando en el pelinegro, a cada segundo recordaba su respiración cerca de ella, sus miradas penetrantes, sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo al recordar su tacto, y se sentía a gusto al saber que no estaba con nadie. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba sintiendo eso? Apenas si lo conocía… era el hermano de su novio y ella no paraba de pensar en el, estaba completamente loca … o era una pervertida de primera categoría.

-UME.. TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- hablo en voz alta el rubio al no tener respuesta alguna.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-¿estás en este planeta?¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada solo ahm pensaba….-

-Te decía que si querías ir a recorrer el lugar por la tarde, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.-

-Si claro no hay problema… ¿a qué hora vuelves?-

-La invitación es para que vengas conmigo.-

-Oh, si claro que si.-

-¿Qué te sucede? Baja ya de esa nube… iré a cambiarme.- pronuncio levantándose de la mesa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Si debo bajar de la nube..- balbuceo en voz baja sacudiendo la cabeza. Se levantó y recogió los platos para lavarlos. Tenía que volver a la realidad y dejar de pensar estupideces. Ella no era asi, jamás lo fue, jamás había tenido atracción por otra persona cuando estaba con alguien.

-NO, no es eso… no es eso.. solo es su personalidad, si es eso.- hablo consigo misma reprendiéndose por lo que estaba pensando.- él no me atrae.. Ume eres repugnante.- tomo un fuerte suspiro y se dedicó a terminar lo que había empezado, lavar los platos.

* * *

><p>Reiji se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos libros de farmacología. El de por si era farmacólogo, uno de los mejores para su edad, desde chico siempre le había llamado la atención crear distintos tipos de "pociones" el lo llamaba asi. Cuando era pequeño había creado una droga que se la dio a su cachorro y este durmió dos días seguidos, Reiji había sido castigado por sus padres sin poder pisar su "laboratorio"( que era un rincón de la cochera de su padre), durante semanas. Peor fue cuando le dio a su hermano una "poción" que hizo que a este le subiera la adrenalina a mil, ese dia sus padres vieron a Shu trepar un árbol de más de 10mts en cuestiones de segundos, el problema fue tratar de bajarlo, Reiji estuvo castigado por meses. Pero aun así siguió con sus inventos aunque ya no drogaba a nadie y mucho menos a su mascota. Y gracias a eso a sus 25 años era uno de los farmacólogos más solicitado en el país.<p>

Cerro su libro y giro hacia una gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de el. Se apoyo en el marco y quedo mirando el exterior de forma muy pensativa.

Aunque tratara todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la castaña. Jamás le había pasado algo asi con mujer, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era por el hecho de que su hermano se la había prohibido y aunque lo negara no llegaba a confirmar con exactitud si así era. Joder el era Reiji Sakamaki jamás hacia algo que no quería, su orgullo era muy grande para hacerlo, y sin embargo se olvidó de eso esta mañana. Él comió esos hot cakes solo por ella, sabiendo aun, que ella no le pertenece lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Toda la maldita situación lo encabronaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa chica, desde el momento que la vio en su puerta la deseo. No entendía como alguien como ella estaba con su hermano, un idiota que ni se preocupaba por su seguridad, todavía seguía furioso por el hecho de que la dejara sola por las noches. Si de el dependiera no dejaría a Ume ni un minuto bajo vigilancia.

-¿En qué carajo estoy pensando? Sabes que eres igual que el, no podrías estar en una relación estable.- balbuceo reprendiéndose a si mismo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sus pensamientos le estaban jugando en contra. Todo lo que estaba haciendo le estaba jugando en contra.

-Vamos Reiji la conoces hace un par de horas, piensa con la cabeza, solo quieres follártela, es eso.- hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando lo que decía.- a la mierda lo que dijo Shu, tarde o temprano serás mía, y toda esta mierda va a desaparecer.-

* * *

><p>-Si que compraste ropa, eres peor que una mujer.- se burlo mientras miraba las bolsas que su novio sostenía.<p>

-es que hare un viaje en estos días a Francia.-

-¿Qué?- Toda la alegría que esta tenia desapareció por completo, esperaba que Shu le estuviera jugando una broma pero al ver el semblante serio de este supo que no era asi.

-Entra al auto y te explico.-

Ambos subieron rápidamente y el rubio encendió el motor, las primeras dos cuadras fueron silencio total, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-¿cuándo piensas dar tu explicación?-

-cierto, bueno me llamaron de la compañía, avisándome que unos inversionistas con los cuales estoy haciendo trato hace tiempo están listos para confirmar, asi que tengo que viajar.-

-Les dijiste que estabas conmigo en Los Angeles de vacaciones.-

-Linda, saben perfectamente que estoy en mis vacaciones, pero solo yo tengo trato con ellos y me quieren a mi.-

-Y hace cuanto te llamaron?-

-Esta mañana, falta que me confirmen que dia, y lo harán esta noche.- Lo que acababa de decir era una tremenda mentira, sabia del viaje hace más de una semana, solo que no se lo había dicho a ella, no iba a permitir que estuviera sola durante el tiempo que estuviera afuera, sabía que había un montón de idiotas dando vuelta a su alrededor sin contar al orangután de su amigo. Ese no desaprovecharía oportunidad de echarle las garras encima en cuanto supiera que él no estaría, eso de que era su mejor amigo solo alguien tan ingenua como Ume lo creería.

-Bien, entonces mañana me ire a casa.-

-¿Qué? No, tu te quedas aquí.-

-¿A qué voy a quedarme? Tú te iras.-

-te quedaras con mi hermano, asi me sentiré mas seguro de que estas bien.-

-¿te quedaras más seguro de que estoy bien?- pregunto con ironía, él no era así, jamás le dio importancia el dejarla sola, siempre estaba viajando.

-Esta vez no será por tres días o cuatro, voy a irme dos semanas, tal vez sean tres todo depende de cómo surjan las negociaciones.-

-¿dos? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Quieres que me quede sola con tu hermano dos semanas?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Él no te ha tratado mal ¿o sí?-

-No claro que no.- recordó aquel encuentro en la cocina, pero luego le vino la dulce imagen de él comiéndose el desayuno que ella había preparado y una tonta sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro que rápidamente borro.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-Ninguno creo…solo no quiero molestar-

-no lo harás, mientras que no te metas a su despacho sin llamar o desordenes la casa, no habrá problemas con el.-

-Si ya entiendo… ¿Shu no puede ir otro a ese viaje?-

-No Ume ya te lo dije.- le respondió con voz fría.

Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y decidió no hablar más. Tenía mucho en que pensar, Si quisiera podría llegar a la casa hacer sus maletas e irse a nueva york nuevamente, ella no seguía las ordenes de nadie y mucho menos las de Shu, pero, la idea de estar sola con Reiji la tentaba, era una sensación que jamás había sentido, era como si quisiera irse pero a la vez no. Era despreciable lo sabia… pero tal vez en el fondo solo quería saber quién era su cuñado, quería saber si la odiaba realmente, porque de algo estaba segura, jamás pasaría nada con el.

* * *

><p>-Esto no puede estar pasándome.- Se quejó el pelinegro lleno de jabón y shampoo girando las canillas de la ducha. –¡ESTER!- grito con furia.<p>

Una voz temblorosa se escuchó tras la puerta.

-Si señor Reiji.-

-¿Que paso con el agua?-pregunto ya más calmado.

-Al parecer se cortó señor Reiji solo hay agua en el baño que está en la planta baja.-

-De acuerdo, puedes irte. Y QUE ARREGLEN CUANTO ANTES ESTE PROBLEMA-

-Si señor.-

Se escucharon paso alejándose y salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla de la cadera para abajo. y refunfuñando bajo las escaleras y se metio en el cuarto de baño. Rápidamente abrió la ducha y comenzó a enjuagarse por completo.

Shu y Ume estaban entrando a la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y una señora delgada de cabellos grises canosos choco contra la castaña fuertemente. Haciendo que esta cayera de cola al suelo.

-Lo siento tanto señorita.-

-¿Ume estas bien?- pregunto el rubio extendiéndole una mano.-

-Si estoy bien.-pronuncio tomando su mano y levantándose mientras se sobaba el trasero.- no se preocupe no fue nada.- respondió a la mirada color miel llena de culpa que le brindaba la señora con quien había chocado.

-¿Ester que pasa?¿acaso se incendia la casa?- exclamo Shu con ironía.

-Peor señor Shu, se cortó el agua y su hermano esta que explota, mejor voy a hablar con alguien para que solucionen este problema, por cierto el único baño que tiene agua es el de la planta baja.- soltó mientras se iba corriendo.

-pobre señora se veía aterrada.-

-es que no conoces a mi hermanito enojado… ¿cómo está tu trasero necesita masajes?- pregunto divertido mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Mi trasero está bien, solo necesito lavarme las manos.- hablo sonriendo ampliamente.

- bien, voy a llevar estas cosas a la habitación, ve a lavarte las manos y sube para que pueda hacerles mimitos a tu trasero por la caída.-

-¡Shu!.- lo regaño por lo alto que había hablado.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa lasciva mientras besaba sus labios. Se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras. La castaña solo siguió sonriendo y se encamino hacia el baño.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y quedo estática en el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su boca formo una "O" , contuvo la respiración mientras observaba la figura masculina semidesnuda delante ella. Estaba cubierto con una toalla de la cadera para abajo dejando ver apenas donde empezaba su pelvis, su pecho bien marcado al igual que sus abdominales, los cuales brillaban por las gotas de agua que se deslizaban hasta el borde de la toalla. Luego de inspeccionarlo bien levanto sus ojos encontrándose con los rojos de el, y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por tu mirada deduzco que te gusta lo que ves.-

-¿Te ejercitas?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca en forma de suspiro, el estallo en una carcajada, haciéndola volver en si.-Lo siento lo siento lo siento.-

Estaba tan mareada que dio la vuelta para salir queriendo abrir la puerta, que tironeo del picaporte y se apresuró a dar el paso sin antes abrirla por completo, consiguiendo estrellarse de lleno con la placa de madera. Cayendo nuevamente de cola al suelo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto exaltado el pelinegro inclinándose a su lado.

Esta se cubrió la nariz y asintió con la cabeza.

-te lastimaste… Déjame ver tu rostro.-

-No estoy bien.-

-Ume estoy viendo la sangre correr por las hendiduras de tus dedos, no estás bien deja que limpie.-

-no, enserio, Estoy bien.- Pronuncio poniéndose de pie, era una estúpida con todos los honores.

-No saldrás de este baño hasta que me dejes limpiar esa herida ¿entiendes?-

Reiji se había puesto firme y no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta. Lentamente Ume fue bajando sus manos para dejar ver como la sangre brotaba de su nariz. Esté tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la chica e inspecciono el golpe.

-Por suerte para ti, no hay lastimaduras externas, sangra por el golpe. Déjame que te limpie.-

Lentamente la llevo hasta el lavamanos, abrió los grifos y toco para ver que el agua este tibia. Tomo una toalla del pequeño estante que se encontraba a un lado suyo, y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de un frágil cristal. Remojo el paño nuevamente y lo volvio a pasar quitando todas las manchas que se encontraban alrededor de su nariz. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, Ume podía sentir la tranquila respiración del pelinegro chocar contra su rostro, podía sentir su olor tan masculino que la hacía delirar. Y sus dedos rozando su piel la envolvían en un delicioso viaje de sensaciones extrañas.

-Listo.- Pronuncio clavando sus orbes en los de ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos mirándose sin bajar la mirada.

-gracias.- susurro con un brillo en los ojos que lo encandiló.

-¿Qué está pasando acá?- se escuchó a sus espaldas. Reiji se giró mientras que ella dio casi un salto hacia atrás.

-Shu.. ahm..ehh…-

-Se cayó y se sangro la nariz.- espetó con indiferencia encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando iba de salida sus miradas se cruzaron como batallándose. – Solo la ayude a limpiarla, no tiene nada grave, quédate tranquilo.-

-estoy tranquilo y gracias.-

-Ponte hielo en esa nariz, por las dudas.- soltó antes de irse.

-G..gracias Reiji.-

Shu miro hasta ver desaparecer la imagen de su hermano menor por las escaleras y volvió su mirada a la castaña que estaba que temblaba.

-¿Cómo te caíste?.- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Me resbale.- dios era la primer mentira que le decía a Shu durante todo su noviazgo y la hizo sentir terrible, pero no podía decirle la verdad, como le diría que se estrelló con la puerta por estar viendo a su hermano semi desnudo como una babosa.

-eres muy torpe ¿lo sabias?- se burló mientras acunaba su rostro con ambas manos y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

No pudo evitar comparar el tacto de Shu con el de Reiji, eran totalmente distintos, Shu no mandaba esas cargas eléctricas que sentía cuando su hermano la tocaba, no sentía esa falta de aire al tenerlo cerca. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás sintió eso por Shu ni la primera vez que lo conoció ni ahora. Evaporo todo esos morbosos pensamientos y suspiro.

-Shu estoy cansada, quiero ir a dormir.-

-¿a dormir y que paso con nuestra sesión de masajes?-

-Shu me acabo de golpear la nariz estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza.-

-de acuerdo vamos.-

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio. Se recostó en la cama con la ropa que traía puesta ya que no tenía muchas ganas de colocarse un camisón. Observo a su novio mientras se cambiaba poniéndose un pantalón de jogging y quedando con el torso desnudo. Shu era hermoso para sus ojos, en otras ocasiones no hubiese dudado en provocarlo para tener sexo, recordó una vuelta que se cayó desde una banqueta en el bar y se había golpeado fuertemente las costillas, aun así esa misma noche había tenido sexo desenfrenado con el rubio. Entonces se preguntó si realmente no quería tener sexo con él por el golpe, o solo era una excusa quien sabe porque.

* * *

><p>Reiji se había colocado su pijama, y se tiro en la cama boca arriba. Analizando todo lo que había ocurrido, no lo había imaginado, ella se había quedado como zombie mirándolo, si una mujer no está interesada en un hombre no se le queda mirando como ella lo había hecho con él. Y sus actitudes cuando estaban cerca, su respiración se cortaba y sus palabras eran puros balbuceos. Llevo dos dedos a su labio inferior jugando con el mientras pensaba. Tal vez a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él. ¿Pero cómo haría para averiguarlo? No podía tirársele como perro en celo, tenía que idear una buena estrategia, el conocía a las mujeres, podía leerlas en con facilidad. ¿Por qué con ella era distinto? Se ponía tan idiota que no llegaba a analizarla por completo. El era alguien pulcro, elegante, con sofisticación, tenía que utilizar eso para conseguir saber lo que tanto quería, no había otra opción, tenía que hacer de Ume suya. ¿Era capricho? ¿Alguna clase de competencia con su hermano mayor? ¿o bronca por ser la primer mujer tan bella que Shu llevaba a la casa y no quería compartir? Sea cual sea la razón no le importaba en o más mínimo, él iba a conseguir lo que quería, después de todo siempre lo hacía.<p>

**Les Gusto? que les pareció el cap? mmm les gusta como avanza la trama?**

**Quiero agradecer a Raquel Egüez; Ade Leiva; Tami Torres, lostgirl54; LadyTaty69; Makotheelf92; Maria; Darkstormnigth; MikoHyuga94; Daniela Robledo.- por sus reviews.**

** muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus opiniones! **

**espero que este cap. les haya gustado, nos leemos en el prox cap.! **


End file.
